nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Margaret Liones
Veronica Bartra Liones |occupation = |equipment = |affiliation = Royal Family |manga = Chapter 60 }} is the first princess of the Kingdom of Liones. The elder sibling of the second princess, Veronica and of her adopted sister; the third princess, Elizabeth. Appearance Margaret appears to have long curly indigo hair and wears a short-sleeved long black dress while imprisoned. Personality Elizabeth points out that she greatly admires Margaret's gentleness and kindness. Like Elizabeth, she believes that the Seven Deadly Sins are the greatest group of knights specially assembled by her father, and that the Holy Knights are the traitors attempting to overthrow the kingdom. However, Margaret appears to be cowardly as the female Holy Knight claimed that she choose to be in prison rather than helping her father like her younger sisters Elizabeth and Veronica. History In her childhood, Margaret made Little Gil to promise her her to protect her at all times as a knight should to his lady. At some point in time, Margaret gave her ear ring to Elizabeth on her 16th birthday, and when the Holy Knights overthrow her father King Liones, she was forced to be imprisoned. During the Kingdom Founding Day festival, Margaret overseen Gilthunder uncle, Dreyfus and his partner Hendricksen poisoning Gilthunder father and Great Holy Knight Zaratras, and killed him to her honor. Margaret went and told Gilthunder everything about Zaratras to his shock, until their were found out by Vivian who took Margaret hostage by using a Chimera to keep Gilthunder in line and serve the Holy Knight. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc While in imprisonment, Gilthunder came to visit Margaret and report to her of her sister, Veronica death, to which the latter grew anger at Gilthunder, believing that the Holy Knights were the one who killed her sister. Gilthunder told Margaret that it was the Seven Deadly Sins to which the latter refuse to believe since her father form the group and the Holy Knights are the true traitors and curse Gilthunder for working for them. While imprison, she hear Elizabeth calling for her which she respond. Elizabeth found Margaret's cell and told her about Veronica and that she was blaming herself for her death. As Margaret was trying to comfort Elizabeth, the Holy Knight that abducted Elizabeth showed up. She wondered how Elizabeth got out of her cell and also that Margaret is in the cell by her own free will as the latter look away in shame. Elizabeth did not believe that and as the Holy Knight was about to get her, Hawk hit her and protected Elizabeth. As Vivian teleported Hawk away and knocked out Elizabeth, the Holy Knight opened Margaret's cell, telling she will grant Elizabeth's wish and that Margaret is free, as long as she have the courage to escape. Leaving her cell, Margaret heads outside to see Gilthunder battling his hero Meliodas and begged him to stop while running towards the chaotic battle. When Meliodas used Divine Slayer in Margaret's direction, it turned out that he was aiming for the mysterious creature following the princess saving her life, resulting to Gilthunder to turn against Hendricksen almost immediately. Margaret stood there, lost at the current event and the monster that was close to her. As Meliodas clean himself and walk toward Margaret, the latter ask how Meliodas knew about the monster, Meliodas explain that he realize something was off when they met in Forest of White Dreams and realize what is wrong with Margaret a few moments ago. Meliodas explain that Gilthunder would never compromise his sense of justice if hist life was in the line, and realize that Margaret was in danger the whole time. Margaret started to cry and thanks Meliodas for saving them. Vivian ask what made him realize the event, which Meliodas explain that the creed and the way Gilthunder said he was stronger than the Deadly Sins was some kind of code or charm if he was ever in trouble which Meliodas give him ten years ago, and when Gilthunder said those word back in the White Dream, he knew he was being watched and someone being taken hostage. After the a long battle, Gilthunder stab Hendricksen and unleash his full power of his Thunberbolt and defeated him and reunion with Margaret Abilities/Equipment Margaret possesses no superhuman abilities or equipment. Relationships Elizabeth Liones Elizabeth loves her adopted sister very much and admires her kindness and gentleness. Margaret appears to loves her as well and gave her, her ear ring. Veronica Liones Margaret and Veronica have slightly different views on the Holy Knight and the Seven Deadly Sins, but despite this, Margaret cares greatly for Veronica and grew extremely upset and angry when she knew about her death. Gilthunder Gilthunder acted as Margaret personal knight during their childhood. However, Margaret began despise the Holy Knights, including Gilthunder, for betraying the kingdom and overthrowing her father. At the same time, Gilthunder remains mindful and considerate of her. However, after finding out Gilthunder true action and what Meliodas told her, Margaret soon forgiven Gilthunder. Trivia References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royal Family